


Troubled

by boudicca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudicca/pseuds/boudicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia and Lithuania act out a consensual rape fantasy, with Lithuania as the "victim."  Obviously, don't read if rape-play will bother you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme de-anon.

Lithuania's heart throbbed. The anticipatory mix of fear and arousal was intoxicating; he was grateful that there would be no one to come along and take advantage of his distracted state - besides Russia, of course. Although he couldn't see them - he'd unsuccessfully tried to spot them, the first few times they'd done this - he knew that Russia had armed men watching the area, keeping it clear. Russia went to great lengths to see that Lithuania would be safe from the interference of everyone but himself, even as he walked alone through the poorly-lit streets.

Lithuania had headphones on - to make him more oblivious to his surroundings - but he was barely aware of the music, or the darkness. Just the cool summer-night air raising goosebumps on his arms, the excited heat in his cheeks, and his half-hard cock in his pants.

He emerged from his reverie of sensation to notice where he was - almost up to the alley where Russia had been hiding last time. He knew that meant he probably wouldn't be there tonight - it was so much better for both of them if it was as much of a surprise as possible - but peered into the darkness of the alley as he passed anyway.

No one there. He took a deep, nervous breath and moved on, deliberately keeping his eyes on the ground. It was hard to resist looking for places where Russia might be hiding.

Three blocks later a gloved hand covered Lithuania's mouth. He tried to pull away but a leg slung out tripped him and strong arms kept him from falling. The hand rose back up to his face, covering his mouth and just enough of his nose to make breathing a little difficult.

Desperately sucking in breath through his partially-blocked nose, the familiar smell of Russia's gloves hit him and he let himself sag into Russia's arms, inhaling it, before resuming his resistance. He twisted, trying to break Russia's hold on his torso, but it was no good. With a wordless grunt, Russia lifted him off his feet.

Lithuania kicked directionlessly and felt his shoeheels hit Russia's shins solidly at least a few times. A part of him made a note to remind Russia to use an ice pack after this was done - he'd be bruised for sure.

Russia pinned Lithuania to a wall with his body. The rough brick scratched his cheeks as he struggled. Russia slid his hand down from Lithuania's mouth, moving roughly down towards Lithuania's belt.

Ever considerate, Lithuania wondered a moment about whether the building they were against was occupied, whether he'd be waking anyone up, but he decided to scream anyway - shrill, barely-coherent cries. It made his throat sore almost immediately and he let it taper off into whimpers as Russia snapped at his neck, biting the tender skin.

Lithuania pushed his hips against Russia's hands as the fumbled to undo Lithuania's belt in the tight space between Lithuania's body and the wall. He was so hard it hurt, desperate for Russia to get the damn belt off and fuck him.

Finally he heard the clank of the buckle falling aside and Russia unzipped his pants, reaching in and grasping his cock, tugging roughly. Lithuania jerked from the contact and Russia leaned into him, pressing him harder against the wall. He could feel Russia's hard cock against his lower back, and writhed against it, standing on his tiptoes so that it slid against his ass.

Russia's hand moved from Lithuania's cock to squeeze into the space between them, undoing his own belt and pants. Lithuania thrashed and wailed weakly as Russia tugged his pants down to his hips.

Russia silenced his cries by shoving his gloved hand into Lithuania's mouth. Lithuania bit down, the leather dry and smoky on his tongue, and Russia tugged hard, freeing his hand and leaving the glove hanging in Lithuania's mouth.

Russia's bare hand pushed between Lithuania's legs, cupping his balls briefly before moving back. A finger found his asshole and pushed in.

Lithuania moaned, gnashing his teeth on the glove in his mouth. Russia thrust the finger in, the sensation maddening even before he brushed at Lithuania's prostate. A second finger joined the first, straining Lithuania's tense muscle. He gasped through clenched teeth as Russia forced a third finger in before he'd gotten used to two.

Drool trickled out of the corner of Lithuania's mouth. Russia noticed, and vulgarly pressed his tongue against the side of Lithuania's face to lap it up. He bit Lithuania's lip, hard, enough to make Lithuania yelp in surprised pain.

Lithuania thrashed as Russia removed his fingers, knowing what was coming next. He leaned hard against the arms pinning him to the wall, almost felt them give way before stiffening, pressing him back into place hard. His cheek scraped against the wall again, and he squeezed his eyes shut to protect them.

Russia pressed his chest into Lithuania's shoulders with his full weight, allowing Russia to use his hands. One hand pressed apart the cheeks of Lithuania's ass, and with the other Russia pushed his cock into Lithuania.

The stretching pain was considerable, even though Lithuania could tell that Russia's cock was lubed. He gasped for breath, letting the glove fall out of his mouth. The pain was exhilarating as Russia thrust in deeper, forcing Lithuania's cramping muscles to adapt faster than they were ready. It was too much and too much was exactly what he needed.

He was never so aware of how big Russia's cock was as when they did it this way. He trembled, letting himself fall slack against the wall as Russia's cock hit that spot, fast and careless. His body was still spasming around Russia's length, and he was breathing so fast he could feel himself going lightheaded. He forced his breathing to slow down, felt a twinge of regret as he realized Russia had noticed the shift and slowed his attack.

After a few moments to catch his breath, he pushed his hips back into Russia's cock. Russia responded and started pounding, fast and and achingly hard. Lithuania spat out meaningless words, trying not to grind against the wall - brick scraping into a cock wasn't a hurt he could enjoy. Russia grasped his hips, pulling them back against him in time with his thrusts, making them even deeper. Lithuania's breathing was too fast again, hyperventilating, and he took deep, desperate breaths to keep from greying out.

He shook, chaotic and limp, as he came, the cum splatting against the wall and his stomach. Russia gave a few more deep thrusts, intensifying the aftershocks of Lithuania's orgasm, and with a small gasp he came in Lithuania.

Lithuania could feel Russia breathing deep and ragged as he eased away from him, pulling his cock out gently.

Russia leaned back against the wall beside Lithuania, catching his breath and dragging a hand across his face, pushing sweaty hair out of his face.

Trembling and weak, Lithuania moved over to press his face into Russia's check, nearly collapsing against him. Russia cupped an arm underneath his ass, encircled his back with the other, helping to hold Lithuania up.

When they were both breathing at normal rates and Lithuania could stand on his own, he tipped his head up to kiss Russia's jaw. Russia leaned down, kissed Lithuania hard.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely in Russian.

Lithuania buried his smile in Russia's shoulder, resting against him for a long moment. He was reluctant as he shifted away from Russia to tug up his pants.

"Don't forget your glove," he reminded as they moved away from the building.

Russia nodded, bent to pick up the glove and stuffed it into his pocket before putting an arm around Lithuania's shoulders. Lithuania slid an arm around Russia's waist as they headed towards home.


End file.
